rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
The Hole (The Freelancer Archives)
The Red Waste is a nickname given to a desert area on the Human Colony world of Vevalon IX. Near (or within) the wasteland is a hidden bunker that runs under the desert. It was by UNSC renegades who used its caves as a stronghold. It features in Killed in Action, the first episode in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. Overview The Red Waste is an extremely arid location with a large desert. However wherever The Hole is located the terrain seems to be more rocky than it is sandy. The reason for this remains unexplained however it is likely that this is due to the site being the ruins of the Battle of The Red Waste. Alternatively this could be that The Hole is not located with The Red Waste. The bunker itself is long and deep within the ground and made entirely out of mudbrick. Within the bunker are several cells and presumably appropriate rooms that would suit and arm an entire militia. Role in Plot 'Battle of the Red Waste' The Red Waste hosted one of the most fierce battles that ever took place between the UNSC and the The Covenant. In the cover of a thick sandstorm the Covenant forces, armed with Wraiths and Banshees, pushe through the storms towards the UNSC base in hopes of detroying it. Upon destroying the UNSC base within the canyon there would be no resistance when the Covenant took over the civilian colony. Holding the line within the canyon's trenches proved effective, but due to the desperate moves and insubordination of UNSC soldier Allison, the Covenant overwhelmed the UNSC. Allison broke the defence line and charged into the Covenant force, due to the broken number of human forces the Covenant merely picked them off until there was none left to defend the UNSC base. It was a devastating defeat for the UNSC and the Red Waste became a more barren wasteland after. Months later funerals were held in the abandoned and ruined colonies. 'Liberation from The Hole' Some time after the Battle of the Red Waste, a large group of UNSC soldiers defected and formed a militia in the mountains, housing themselves within the abandoned bunker they nicknamed 'The Hole'. The UNSC organised several skirmishes to end the plot of the renegades. One such plot involved a UNSC Sniper, Agent Virginia. Unfortunately the mission failed and Virginia was forced to be a prisoner of war for up to six months. In that time Virginia suffered much torture and also emotional damage. He managed to escape at one point but was apprehended and bearen again. Six months after his capture he was liberated by soldiers operating under Project Freelancer. The Project's leads Dr. Leonard Church and The Counselor oversaw the operation. The Hole'sprevious occupants were put in front of firing squads and Virginia was freed. Trivia *The Hole is an extremely unimaginative name, and it was for this reason purely that series writer Agent_Rhode chose it.